1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dart game, and more particularly to a score indicating method for a dart game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electrical cricket dart games comprise a dart board including a target area having a number of target segments to be shot by a dart, and a displayer for displaying the scores. The displayer may include a video display screen, liquid crystal display, electronic display or the like. The typical dart games comprise a number of different rules including "count up or count down", "301-901", "round the clock" and "cricket". For cricket or the so-called "mickey mouse", the users have to shoot three times for each of the target plates scoring from 15 to 20 and the bull. In order for scoring purposes, seven groups of light bulbs are provided in the dart board for scoring the shooting of the target plates scoring from 15 to 20 and the bull. In the begining, all of the seven groups of light bulbs are turned on. When the users shoot a target plate scoring "15", one of the group of the light bulbs scoring "15" will be turned off. The winner should first shoot and turn off all of the light bulbs. The light bulbs occupy a large volume which may increase the volume and the manufacturing price of the dart game.
A typical electrical cricket dart game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,319 to Jones et al. and comprises two groups of seven light bulbs for indicating the shots of the dart segments. Jones et al. discloses two groups of seven light bulbs only in order to reduce the number of the light bulbs. The light bulbs may generate different colors for indicating different shots of the scores. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,121 to Beall discloses another typical dart game having a number of designs for displaying the necessary information of the dart game.
However, none of the prior darts games provide a warning sign to warn the other players, and none of the prior dart games provide a close sign to indicate that all the players have shot all three shots of a particular score. The other players may still try to shoot the other unrequired score when no warning means is provided for warning the others. The prior arts also fail to disclose an electric dart game that may provide or teach or suggest a close status indicating means for indicating that the particular score has been shot by all of the players. Without the close status indicating means, the other players may still try to shoot the scores that do no good to the players. It is further to be noted that the dart games normally include about one to three displayers only. Most of the times, three or more players may simultaneously play with such dart games, such that the displayers may not show the scores of all of the players and may show the scores of about one to three of the players only. Accordingly, the current player may or may not view the scores of all of the other players and may not know how to shoot the further scores in order to close the game as soon as possible. The current player and the other players may required to depress the buttons of the dart game frequently in order to view the scores of the other players. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional scoring systems for cricket dart games.